Life In A Pack
by kalliekat84
Summary: For Young and very smart Bryton Martin life in boarding school was normal for him. How will his life change when hes uprooted and sent home to Beacon Hills and realizes his lifes been a lie? Will Scott's Pack be able to help him. Keep reading to find out.


I do know own anything teen wolf.  
Jeff davis is the amazing Creater of that.  
I only own Bryton martin.  
He is of my own creation.  
Again I do not own anything from teen wolf.

When the banshee meets his soul!

For the young man like had always seemed easy. He could remember a time he was not in the boarding school so far back now that it seemed a life time ago. And if he was honest it had been just like that. For Bryton Alexander Martin Boarding school was the only life he really new. His mother had sent him away when he was in first grade. It was shortly after the lose of his and his sisters grandmother. He remember that back then he had always felt as though he had done something wrong. Like he was not good enough for his family. Over the time he was away, those feelings had gone away and he held mostly hate towards his mother now. He didn't blame his sister no she was only a year older than him so no he didn't blame her.

Bryton had grown up learning the ways of the people in England where he was shipped off to. He spoke like them acted like them. The only thing that really gave away that he was Lydia's brother was the fact that he had her hair, much shorter but still her hair. He was not like her in many ways, where she was a sassy firecracker, Bryton was with drawn, shy and quieter. Shocking for what he was. And unlike his sister he had a personal bubble problem. When people got to close he tended to back away and make sure that there was a good amount of space between them. One memory from before the leaving was his favorite. Sure his memories of his sister where great. But what he loved the most was the memory of this Spaztic kid, with honey eyes, just looking into them you could see his soul, you could tell he was hiding a massive hurt and that he was going through something hard. Back then Bryton remember wanting to wrap his arms around the some what taller lad to comfort him. That memory was one of the few he held the closet.

Bryton found himself being brought back home well to what he had once called home. He was being shipped back to Beacon hills at the request of his mother. Naturally the lad hated this, once again his mother was uprooting him because the bitch though she new what was best for him. Like she though she new what was best for Lydia by putting her in some metal hospital. He remember the call his mother had made telling him about Lydia, he also remember the call Lydia had made after her friends had broken her out. That she was alright and not to worry. So he found himself that same day on a plane, 12 miserable hours of flying. His mom couldn't even be bothered to pick him up no she sent some guy to pick him up instead. The ride to the house was long and quite as he watched Beacon hills. Nothing had really changed. When they pulled up Bryton looked at the martin house. It looked the same maybe not as big as he remembered it looking. But bloody he the boy had grown a great deal since then. After all he was only 6 going on 7 when he was shipped away.

Lifting his eyes to the house he took his bags and went inside. But not before he shifted his eyes around, the place still felt the same as it had when he was here before. Something mythical other earthly about this place. Almost as if something was pulling tugging him towards the preserve just like it always had when he was a young boy. He shifted his gaze once again to the door, he put his hand on the door knob and twisted it. The door opened with a squeaking sound and then swung open easy. He walked through the door and closed it behind himself. He made his way down the hall, and into living room, his mother sat in the arm chair almost as if she didn't realize he was bloody standing there. He huffed and set his bags down. He walked in and stood just inside the door frame.

Then cleared his throat. "Took you long enough to bloody bring your own son home." His mother's head shot up. "Well Son your best friend was murdered and found where you and your little friends go to part It's not safe there." Bry rolled his eyes. "Yeah mum, not safe for me there you sent me there, funny you sent both your kids away. Lydia to a mental hospital and me half way around the world and now you think it's okay to uproot me again. Thanks a bloody shucking lot mom." He turned. " My room still mine or did you change it like everything else." He asked and stormed of up to his room. Which was still his just more grown up now than it was when he left. He took his bags and screamed down stairs. "And fare warning my bike will be here in a few hours after I am going to explore and maybe see where I will be attending school in this bloody place."

He heard what sounded like anger bitching after he said that. Heh his mum would regret bringing him home mark his words. He closed the door behind himself and started the tireless job of unpacking his belongings. The rest of his things the ones he couldn't take on the plane he would get by this evening along with his bike. But for now he put his clothing in it's respectable places . It took him most of the after noon and by early evening the door bell rang. He still had not seen his sister yet. But he new she would be home at some point she was probably avoiding there mum as much as he was at the moment. Bryton took the stairs 2 at a time on the way back down. He slide to a stop when he came to the door and opened it. He was greeted to a massive man holding a clip board. "Delivery for Bryton Martin?" He smiled and spoke. "That's me mate." The clip board was held out "Please sign here. And I will have my men bring in your packages." Bryton took the board and signed and let the men take the boxes right up to his room.

When they left Bryton went up stairs changed into jean's a long sleeved white shirt and his black leather Jacket. He slipped into his boots and then went down stairs. "I will be back." he spoke then headed out the door. He walked over to his bike, he put his Helmet on and turned the key. Pushed forward kicking off the kick stand and roared off out of the martin drive way and down the street. He road along down the street till he came to a stop, he had found the school pretty easy. When he parked he spotted none other than his sister. She must be here for some after school thing. He put the helmet on the handle bars as he took note of another bike. Hmm he was not the only biker good thing. He took and walked for the big double doors. After he made it to them and through them he heard speaking. Ah team sports after school thing Lydia must be here to watch or something. So Bryton made his way towards the sounds of the cheering and out the back of the school on the field where a bunch of guys playing a game he new the game they had it in England. He chuckled and shook his head. He made his way up and sat next to his sister whom was still looking at the field "So who's down there that has you hear?" He spoke British accent fully hear able. "My friends," A hand shot out. "That one there that looks angry that is Liam. He has some anger issues. Then that klutzy one, ya him that is Stiles, he sucks but he never misses a game. Then you have that one the one running and acting like he knows everything, that's Scott. And that one that just did what looked like Martlarts. That is Kira."

He nodded. "And what about You Lydia?" He asked and the girls head finally turned. He watched her lips press then recognition show on her face and the scream that came had the three of the people she named grabbing there ears and shooting there heads towards the bleachers. Bryton took notice of this but took in favor of hugging his sister instead. "I can't believe it's really you Bry." He shook his head and laughed. "Mum can't keep me away for ever you know. Anyway she summoned me home. Apparently my school is not safe anymore. One kid shows up dead and she flips." He shook his head. "How are you since well you know?" he touched the back of her head where the bandage was still at.

He felt her cringe a bit and he sighed. "Mom though she new what she was doing. It was a different doctor that tricked her. Said she was doing what was best for me. When really he just wanted me to tell him what I know." Bryton sighed. "I should have been here to protect you Lyds. Mum sent me away, and I let you down by not being here to protect you." he hugged his sister closely he new that at lest the three that had grabbed here hears on the field had heard the entire conversion. The one she called Stiles how ever had not heard it so he was the one glaring daggers at him. The fact of the matter is. Stiles was the boy he remember from when he was a boy.

The Honey eyes, but now his eyes held more sorrow as if he harbors more pain than the boy he had seen so long ago. But it didn't matter he was the boy that Bryton had never forgotten also the boy Bryton had never gotten the chance to meet. And Also if he was right the boy that was in love with his sister. He pulled back from his sister as practice ended. "How about you let me meet your friends and then we go some place to catch up." He spoke his sister nodded. A girl with short hair beside them stood. "Ill go tell them Lydia." Bryton arched a brow. "She is?" Lydia laughed. "Malia Hale-Tate, come on then lets go before she spoils it." And under her breath he heard. 'Not that Scott, Kira and liam don't already know they heard everything' Bryton shook the though free of his head and left with his sister.

They where out side waiting Malia by a beat up jeep, Lydia by her car and well Bryton was by his bike. First one through the double doors, was this little blonde with blue eyes and a firey look to himself. That must be Liam. After Liam was a guy he could only guess to be Scott because well he was still on his feet. They had made it almost to Lydia and Malia when Stiles came out, Bryton's eyes fixed on him as he made his way over. The guy had more balance off the field than he did on the field. The guy made it over to the Jeep with out any miss steps or falls along the way. This is when Lydia spoke up again. "Everyone I want you to meet my little brother. Bryton this is everyone. Scott by the bike, Liam next to him, Malia next to me Kira at Scott's side and Stiles." Bryton listen to each other hellos or gasps and smiles. "Bloody great to finally meet you all. Lydia spoke of you often over the phone. Though I think she left a lot of stuff out." He chuckled and looked at his sister. He felt his sisters light punch to his shoulder and he looked up. "Sgreat to be back Lyds."

He spoke before turning to the now group around him. "I hope to get to know each of you on a personal base. But until then I must steal my sister. It seems her and I have a lot of time to catch up on. I haven't seen her since I was six years old." He shifted his gaze to Stiles eyes. "There is a lot I haven't seen since then." He said that so that it was shot towards stiles. He didnt care if anyone else noticed. Not right now anyway. He heard the said boy clear his throat. And shift his gaze away. Bryton looked down to his bike. "I promise you all can have her back later I wont keep her long." He said mostly for Stiles benefit.

(After this each chapter will be Bryton interacting with each of the pack members and the bond he makes with them.)


End file.
